


Waltzing Across The Floor

by Kyouka_Setsura



Series: Our Journey, Through World and Time [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe, M/M, Photographer Kuroko, Waltz Dancer Akashi, all hail akashisama, and Akashi is so smooth is2g it hurt, in short it's Kuroko charmed by Akashi's perf figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>When it’s time for his client’s girlfriend’s turn, Kuroko was stunned.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Not because of his client’s girlfriend,
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Because of her dancing partner.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Red hair, heterochromatic eyes. Face symmetric and body well built, could be seen despite him wearing a tuxedo.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Kuroko weren’t able to push the urge to took his picture—
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>So Kuroko did.
</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing Across The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Another late submission for AkaKuro Week  
> (I'm sorry I'm so lazy ughhhh)
> 
> Day 6, prompt used : Dance
> 
> Unbeta'ed

Click.

Kuroko clicked his camera’s shutter, taking picture of a flower. After a few more shots, he stood up and looked around. When his eyes found what he searched, he immediately walked towards it. He took pictures of another flower a few times before walking backwards, taking pictures of the whole flower garden.

“With this, I’m done , ”  Kuroko said. He walked towards a nearby bench and started going through the pictures he had taken. Satisfied with them, Kuroko turned it off and closed the lens with it’s cover. He put the camera back in it’s bag and started to walk and leave that garden.

_ ‘Now to print it...’ _

Kuroko went to the printing office he usually frequented and ask the staff to print three copies for each of the pictures.

He could print it himself actually, but seeing that he literally doesn’t have any more time to spare and he needed the pictures in the finest quality, using professional’s hand was his best choice. Kuroko didn’t want to messed this job up.

After waiting for about half an hour, his pictures were printed and he immediately went to an ballroom. That was the place where Kuroko and his client promised to meet.

Thinking back, it’s actually the client who asked for pictures of specific flowers so suddenly, giving Kuroko only a day as deadline.

But he can’t deny the client’s request too...

Kuroko saw that his client was desperate. After asking, Kuroko also knew that no other photographer would accept the request, given the almost impossible deadline.

But Kuroko had accepted.

After called to meet at such a short notice, and was showed such desperation, how could Kuroko decline the request?

The client said that it was for a parting gift, to the client’s girlfriend. Because she will depart to another country later tonight.

Kuroko arrived on the ballroom, searching the client amongst so many people, before he decided to call his client to pinpoint his location.

But still, Kuroko wondered—

Why are there so many people here tonight?

It was Thursday night, it’s weird to see so many people here.

Kuroko got his answer immediately, after landing his eyes at the notice board.

There was a waltz dance competition tonight. Had been going since two hours before Kuroko arrived.

After looking for the pinpointed location by his client for almost half an hour, he met his client and immediately handed him the pictures.

The client’s eyes softened after seeing and examined the pictures. “It’s beautiful. Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome.” Kuroko said. “But I actually wondered... Why did you ask for photograph of flowers when you can give a real one?”

The client scratched the back of his head as he answered, “Ah... I gave her the real flowers too. But I thought to make it more memorable, I want to give her something more everlasting. Flowers will wilt but photograph of flowers won’t. And I’m sure she’ll be happy if I gave her pictures of flowers that only she have.”

Kuroko smiled hearing the client’s answer. “Is your girlfriend one of the participants of the dance competition?”

“Yes. It’ll be her turn soon. Would you like to see her dance?” The client asked but Kuroko was already dragged to one of the doors there. Entering it, Kuroko could saw a pair dancing across the floor and thousands people watching them. Kuroko sat in one of the available seat, next to his client and watch the pair danced.

When it’s time for his client’s girlfriend’s turn, Kuroko was stunned.

Not because of his client’s girlfriend,

Because of her partner.

Red hair, heterochromatic eyes. Face symmetric and body well built, could be seen despite him wearing a tuxedo.

Kuroko wasn’t able to push the urge to took his picture—

So Kuroko did.

Angling it, he clicked on the shutter a few times. Aiming for a good shot where he could see the dancing man’s face despite him moving around.

After the dance finished, Kuroko was taken by his client to met his girlfriend backstage.

The girl was so happy receiving the flowers and the photographs.

But Kuroko’s attention was on the man behind her, her dancing partner.

His client introduced him to Kuroko, his girlfirend’s dancing partner. His name was Akashi Seijuurou.

They chatted for a while, bringing up that Kuroko also took a few shots of them dancing. Kuroko said he won’t mind printing them later. The couple was so happy when Kuroko said that. His client said that he won’t mind paying more for it.

They separated ways, Kuroko bidding goodbye to the client and his girlfriend. Leaving after saying that they were short on time, the girl need to arrive at the airport as soon as possible.

But before Kuroko leave too, Akashi took his hand and pulled him close. “I would like a copy of those photographs.” he said, voice above a whisper. His voice sending shiver down his spine.

Kuroko was dumbfounded for a few seconds before nodding, cheeks heating up. “Okay... Will tomorrow be fine?” Kuroko asked.

A smile graced Akashi’s face hearing that. “Of course. Tell me your number, I’ll text you the detail.” Kuroko took his business card and gave it to Akashi.

“Thank you.” Akashi said as he reached for the card. His hands lingering longer than the norm. Almost grasping Kuroko’s palm. “Then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Akashi left,

And Kuroko stood there, brain processing Akashi’s actions.

**Author's Note:**

> it hurt to be Kuroko (no)


End file.
